scerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Virthland
The Kingdom of Virthland is located in the northwest of Sceros. North of The Northern Commonwealth, and south of The Bronze Mountains and Dath. It's capital is the city of Houndskeep. It's current king is King Markus Madrathon. Locations Houndskeep The capital city of Virthland, where King Markus resides. A highly populated and very diverse city that acts as a hub for travelers in the area. It is a port city located on the Virish Sea. Ornhall Ramshorn Lockway Hallocruss Thorncastle Grotzhill Drillion Grimmtown Hewe Forkleaf = History Virth the Mighty The northern lands was a dangerous place. It was home to monsters, beasts and the ruthless Orc battle-tribes. None dared to make it their home, except for a mighty warrior, Haroldrust Virth. He traveled into the northern lands, looking for a new home and vowing to protect his people from any harm. It is told that during their initial travels of the northern lands, he never let a single one of his people die. As years went by, Haroldrust Virth never started to show signs of aging, and his people saw him as an almost godlike figure. He declared himself the King of Virthland. Virth the Unworthy Generations started to pass, and King Virth didn't physically age since he was crowned King. Although the same couldn't have been said about his mental state. In the later years of his life, he would be incredibly paranoid of someone taking his title, and would think his own people are his enemies. He would often execute innocent people for ridiculous crimes that they couldn't of committed. He would also spend his time with hedonistic self indulgences and not his kingly duties. The kings council were not happy. This man was not the same man who conquered the land all those hundred years ago. This was was not their king. Echarz Madrathon was a man in the kings council who was often called "The Phantom King". He would act as a leader of the kingdom without alot of the public knowing. The kings council liked him, and agreed that he would make a better king. Eventually the council staged a coup, hoping that King Virth would step down. They didn't wish to kill him, because of the man he used to be. But the king did not take it lightly and fought back. After a hefty loss, the kings council won, and the council declared Echarz Madrathon as the new King of Virthland. Although not all of the families were happy about the new ruler. This began The War for Virthland. A New Peace The home of the Madrathon family, Houndskeep, ended up becoming their center of rule. And as the years went by, the Madrathon line would work very hard to keep a peace with their neighbours, Dath and the Northern Commonwealth who they had a bad history with. But even with those tensions, Virthland was still seen as a beacon of peace all across the world. King Markus was able to negotiate a peace treaty with Dath and Bronzhauld, A Broken Treaty The peace treaty was eventually broken after Duke Haldrindor Huxion ordered his mean to attack Grotzhill, a Virthland town. This would kickstart The Duke's War, which is yet to be resolved. Category:Virthland Category:Peoples Category:Locations